I Don't Know You Anymore
by AnimeCat
Summary: Heero finally gets the guts to visit Duo, but will they get back together? *sob!* R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: By this time I think you're all ready to kill me. I've been back a whole day and haven't started I Don't Know You Anymore?!?! Is AnimeKitty psycho?!!? MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am!!! Anou, in this fic, Heero gets the guts to visit Duo. They have small, meaningless chitchat for God only knows how long, then they get down to the grit!! R&R!! And may I point out that this is the LAST fic in this saga. I won't write a part 4!! I...I...  
  
chibi-neko-Relena: Don't believe her. She's a pushover. She'll end up writing a fourth.  
  
AnimeCat: I will NOT!  
  
chibi Quatre: Surrrrrrrre you won't.   
  
AnimeCat: *ready to kill chibi Qautre, but a loud KUUUUUSSSSSOOOOO!!!!! is heard behind AnimeCat. she gets dreamy expression* I recognize that voice!! YES!!! Duo is MINE!!!! You're lucky, lil guy, but I'll get you later!!  
  
chibi Qautre: Surrrrrrrre you will.  
  
AnimeCat: *eye twitches* Omae wo korosu.   
  
all chibis: Surrrrrrrre you will.  
  
AnimeCat: *gives them the one finger salute before going to check the trap*  
  
  
@-------  
  
I Don't Know You Anymore  
  
  
*I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away and out of this city*  
  
"You want to come inside?" Duo asked warily.   
  
"I'd rather sit out here." Heero gestured toward the wicker furniture Duo had. Duo shrugged and closed the door. Heero sat down and Duo sat across from him. "Is it just me or is it cold?" Heero mused, rubbing his arms.   
  
"It's just you." Duo said shortly. "Most people bring jackets this time of year."  
  
"Aa." He looked around. "So...why did you move back down here?"  
  
"To Earth? Because it's beautiful down here. The snow was great..." He trailed off, afraid he might accidently include "To get away from you...".  
  
*I'm sorry I called but someone had to be the first to break*  
  
"Why don't you want to go in?" Duo asked curiously.   
  
"I don't really want to meet your new boyfriend." Heero responded coldly. Strangely, Duo grinned.  
  
"Girlfriend." He corrected. "And anyway, we broke up a bit after Christmas."  
  
"Girlfriend...?" Heero whispered. Duo leaned back in his chair and stared absently at the ceiling of the porch. Heero could still see him smiling.   
  
"Heero," He finally said after a moment, "you were the first guy I ever dated and I think you'll be the last.  
  
"Oh." Heero nodded. "Uh...Hilde?" He guessed. Duo burst out laughing.   
  
"Hilde? Hilde hasn't said a word to me since we were going out!" He continued laughing. About that time, Heero noticed the razor-thin pink scar on Duo's collarbone.  
  
"Did I do that?" He asked quickly. Duo looked at him sharply. He stroked it carefully.  
  
Duo paused. "Iie." He said. "This is one you *didn't* do. You usually stuck to breaking my face in."  
  
*We can go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything*  
  
Heero nodded numbly in acknowledgment. "Then who?"   
  
Duo shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Anou, Cheyenne got a *tad* upset when she found out who my ex was. Needless to say she didn't take it well." Duo smiled warily. "Had to replace all my dishes after she threw them at me."  
  
"How did she find out?" Heero asked. Duo looked slightly uncomfortable.   
  
"I...er..." Then it passed and he shrugged again. "Group photo. You, me, Quatre...the whole gang. From back in the day."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I couldn't exactly tell her the circumstances of our little friendship, so I made it up that you guys were high school friends. Then somehow she got in contact with Hilde...anou...you get the idea."  
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Haven't seen her since."  
  
*I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me*  
  
Duo was struggling to keep his nerve. And he tried desperately not to make eye contact, because that would break his will. Over the year he'd tried to think of Heero as little as possible, because when he thought of Heero, the night before he left always came back to him. He could still taste his blood, and he could still feel the pain....  
  
~~~~~~~  
Duo's head reeled back with pain. *What the--?* He thought wildly as blood streamed from his nose. His hand shot to the spot, and despite the mind-numbing pain, applied as much pressure as he could to reduce blood flow.  
  
He looked at his assailant.  
  
His closest friend.  
  
His love.  
  
Heero.  
  
The one who had just broken his nose.  
  
"Heero," He stammered, frightened, "What did I do?"  
  
Heero didn't answer, just gave him a look that made Duo shudder.  
  
Indifference.  
  
Duo hadn't minded Heero hitting him in the first year of their relationship, because he knew it was very strange for Heero as well as himself. And Heero had always been ultimately apologetic afterwards, and, as it seemed to Duo, almost in tears. Of course he could forgive the perfect soldier for that-- it wasn't much. Heero had a pretty quick temper, and sometimes forgot himself.  
  
...At least, he did in the beginning.   
  
"Heero," He repeated. "What did I do? Did I make fun of you? i didn't mean to... Did I insult you? I'm really sorry." He'd apologized as if it was his fault. And Heero, again, didn't respond. That's where Duo drew the line. "If you can't at least tell me what I did wrong, Heero, I'm gonna move out." He said icily. "I'm not about to take senseless beatings, I'm telling you right now."  
  
Heero looked at his feet and wiped his fist against his pant leg to clean off Duo's blood. Duo stood up angrily, biting back his tears and wiping the blood from his nose.   
  
"Well, that's it, then." He said roughly, moving toward the door. "Goodbye, Heero."   
  
The next day, while Heero was at work, he packed up his stuff and moved to Earth, not bothering to stop the waterfall of tears.  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place*  
  
  
  
@-------  
  
  
AnimeCat: *is hugging a chibi Duo so tightly he has trouble breathing* You're mine now, Shinigami!! All your guns are my property!! You can't kill me now!!  
  
chibi Duo: *can't get enough air to say anything*   
  
AnimeCat: Don't worry, you won't have to sit in a cage like they do!!! Well, as long as you don't decorate my realm with roses....*gives deathglare to chbi Trieze* or play with my MP3 player....*gives deathglare to chibi Quatre* or WALK ON ME WHEN I'M UNCONSCIOUS...*gives DANGEROUS deathglare to chibi-neko-Relena*... I'll take good care of you!! *sets him down*   
  
chibi Duo: *passes out as he makes a very rude gesture with his hand*  
  
AnimeCat: That was rude! *turns to readers as chibi Quatre and chibi-neko-Relena scurry to preform CPR to chibi Duo* Well, here's part 1. I would have finished it...but I like torturing people!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!! R&R!!!!! PLease? PLEASE!!! Ja ne! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: Been a few days, I know...I've been quite busy with Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again & Everything I Own & Demons. Too bad for fans of this trilogy, eh? MUWHAHAHA!!  
  
chibi Duo: Would you kindly *stop* doing that in every fic??  
  
AnimeCat: Yeah, sure... *tries to glomp chibi Duo, but ever since AnimeCat upgraded him to flying chibi, he managed to escape* DAMN!!! *looks around at all chibis. chibi neko Relena is her new secretary, chibi davi and jenni are taking care of their chibi-chibis no one had bothered to name yet, chibi Quatre is also floating around, *also* upgraded to flying chibi, and chibi Treize is hiding under AnimeCat's desk, because ever since she downloaded Stellar Soldiers he'd felt the need to hide* I need a Heero!! *looks up at the traps suspended from the ceiling of her realm* I think its time to reset my traps....MUWHAHAHA!! *she smiles, and the chibis scurry away and hide*  
  
Disclaimer: *ponders* I guess I don't own anything....  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
@-------  
I Don't Know You Anymore  
  
  
*The picture frames have changed and so has your face  
We don't talk much anymore*  
  
*We keep running from the pain...*  
  
"Duo..." Heero broke through Duo's memories, surfacing him.   
  
"Aa?" He said harshly.   
  
"You know how I feel. I wasn't lying...last year, you know. It's hard for me to show how I feel..."  
  
"I never doubted your 'feelings', Heero." Duo snapped. "I /knew/ that you loved me, that wasn't why I left. /I/ of all people know how it is for you to show how you feel! Why I left was this-- /you used me as a human punching bag!!/" Duo was a decibal away from screaming his lungs off. "So tell me why you came, damn it!!"  
  
Heero blinked and blinked again before staring dully at his knees. "Because I don't want to be your enemy anymore."  
  
*Who ever said you were...?* Duo thought, surprising himself. But deep inside he knew the truth...he still loved Heero, and he'd /always/ love Heero...he always had. During the war it hadn't been as strong, just a mere feeling inside to be Heero's friend, to help him when he needed it.   
  
"I know..." He broke off. Then he regained his breath and continued. "I know that we probably can't ever be together again...I don't think I deserve to be near you..."  
  
Duo held back the little angry voice that almost shouted, "Damn right you don't!"  
  
*But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
"But I just wanted to apologize, Duo." Heero finished softly. "And I had to come so that I made sure you knew I even cared for you from the beginning."  
  
Duo didn't respond. The moments before he spoke again were like years for Heero.   
  
"How did you get my address?" Duo locked eyes, suddenly feeling his will and confidence not to fall back into Heero's life again rise up.   
  
"Relena." Heero said quietly.   
  
"Should have guessed." Duo snarled. "She should have kept her damn mouth shut."  
  
"Duo." Heero said coldly. "She wasn't singing it from the top of a water tower. I asked for it."  
  
Duo just kept his gaze leveled.   
  
"I told you-- I /had/ to prove my feelings." Heero repeated.   
  
"Demo, you're here now and you've said your piece, so after you grovel a bit, I'll get you a flight back to the Sanq Kingdom so you can go and marry your precious hime." Duo said darkly.   
  
The bitterness in Duo's voice stung like the icy cold from Christmas.  
  
*Springtime in the city  
Always such a relief from the winter freeze  
The snow was much more lonely than cold, if you know what I mean...*  
  
And Duo himself was shocked at how he was acting. The internal conflict already fighting was now waging and all-out war.  
  
*You love him, he's said sorry, go back to the colony with him* One side said.  
  
*Listen Shinigami,* The other said, *He beat your face in like 20 times in like two years out of the four. Do you want that again??*  
  
"No..." He whispered. "I don't want that..."  
  
"Hm?" Heero asked, only hearing Duo mumble.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said. *I knew he loved me...I knew he didn't mean it...*  
  
*Everyone's got an agenda  
Don't stop, keep that chin up, you'll be alright*  
  
*Can you believe what a year it's been?*  
  
Don't cry, don't cry... He repeated mentally. Boys don't cry...  
  
*Aa, but you cried that one day, didn't you??* One of the voices cut him down. *Cried your damn eyes out. For /him/. Ready for that pain again, Shinigami? Fine then, follow him back up to the stars. Maybe someday if he hits you hard enough, you'll find a home out there with Treize and all those people you killed*  
  
"Duo..." Heero's voice broke in. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I think you'd be better off not knowning." Duo said honestly. Heero took this and nodded, letting Duo return to his stupor.   
  
*Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed?* (With horror, AnimeCat realizes theres a lot more music...and she's coming to the end of the fic a little too quickly....)  
  
"Heero..." He managed to say, "That night...a year ago...you know, when I left... Why did you just hit me like that? What /did/ I do to deserve that? I mean, you take one step in the door, your boyfriend is waiting for you inside, all chipper and happy to see you, and then --WHACK!-- you hit him. What brought that on??"  
  
Heero didn't even give it any thought. After all this time, he finally knew why. "Because you told me it was okay, Duo."   
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: Okay, I'll have to make one last chapter because theres a lot more music, and I've got my writers block again. DAMN! Harsh ending, isn't it?? Don't worry, it doesn't mean how it sounds. Next chapter, Heero is a little more specific of what he means by that. It took a lot of reading from my Philisophical Anthropology book and a psychology text to get an interesting and logical response. Sometimes it *is* handy to carry an encyclopedia around with you! Hehehe.  
  
I know that Savage Garden lyrics had a lot to do with thinking up this saga, but I also owe a little inspiration to one of Heero's image songs, "Ore Dake No Kotoba De". I have the translated lyrics, and the song is pretty cool. I listened to it quite a lot while writing this paritcular fic...  
  
Read and Review...pleeeeeeaaaase???? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: I saw Gundam Wing today for the first time in a month...whoaaaaaa..... In that period of time, you forget how cool Treize and Zechs really are *strange, triumphant sounding "That's right!" comes from under her desk*...you forget how totally AWESOME Duo is....*chibi Duo gets that 'I'm better than you' expression*....you forget how totally PRECIOUS Quatre is...*chibi Quatre gets that 'oh damn, she's gonna glomp me any second* expression on his kawaii little face*...and you forget why Heero is soooooooo cool it hurts!! Anou, here's chapter 3!  
  
Arigatou Traci, you fixed my writers block like a million times!  
@-------  
  
I Don't Know You Anymore, finale!!   
  
"I don't mean it like it sounds." He amended quickly, seeing Duo's expression. "You tell a person it's okay to hit you, and they will again. To test you, to make sure they still can. Subconsciously, at least. They don't really mean it or even want to."  
  
"So...it was my fault, wasn't it?" Duo asked, feeling all of the sudden like he was falling off a cliff.   
  
"I was the one hitting you, so no, that's not your fault. You just shouldn't have said that...it never would have happened. That first time would have been the last if you'd hit me back or something. Just to show me it wasn't okay!!" Heero rose his voice, but not at Duo. At himself, for not realizing it sooner.   
  
*Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place*  
  
*The picture frames have changed and so has your name*  
  
"I'm sorry... And there's nothing more I can say to ease myself. It doesn't matter anymore if you love me...I just need to know if you can forgive me."  
  
"I..." Duo tried, but that Goddamned voice spoke up again!! *Shinigami...remember...it'll happen again... Once a beater, always a beater...*  
  
*We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from these sentences*  
  
*But what I wouldn't give to see your face again...*  
  
Heero stood up. Duo wanted to shout, "No! Don't go! I love you! Stay!" But he didn't. He clenched his fists and fought the feelings.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked. "It's okay. I don't deserve it anyway."   
  
Heero took a step away, feeling more dead than alive. He had plans after he got to the colony involving a few painkillers, a sink full of hot water and a razor blade. (1)  
  
"I forgive you." Duo whispered. "If anything, I forgive you, Heero."  
  
Heero turned back around slowly, feeling a strange sense of hope and light he'd never had before. It was...hope beyond hope, joy beyond joy and the release of /any/ doubts he'd ever had! That's all he needed!! Those words, those irreplaceable words that meant more than anything now. More than his life, more than his present happiness. Because with those words, his life and his happiness finally connected and he felt at peace. Inner peace. He didn't want to die anymore...  
  
Only one more thing...  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Aa?" Duo looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes brimming with tears. Heero wanted to hold Duo and comfort him, but it wasn't time for that...not now.   
  
"Hit me."  
  
*I know I let you down  
Again and again*  
  
*I know I never treated you right  
I've paid the price,  
I'm still paying for it every day*  
  
"Whaaa~at?" Duo slurred. "Hit you?? What for? Why?"  
  
"Because I need it. I didn't deserve to be forgiven, and yet you forgave me. That's the kind of person you are, Duo. But I /do/ deserve to be treated the same way I treated you."   
  
Duo shook his head no, making a choking sound in his throat. "I won't."  
  
"Duo, please."  
  
"No!" Duo shouted.   
  
Heero breathed. What he was about to do was risky...  
  
He advanced quickly and raised his fist. Duo gasped in shock and jumped up. Forgetting all, Duo punched Heero across the jaw and sent his head reeling and his body flying off the porch. Duo stood there in a daze, hardly acknowleding what he had done. Heero laid there on the icy wet front walk for a moment before the thought came to Duo.  
  
"Oh God!! Heero!" Duo screamed and leaped down to the walk. "Daijoubu ka????"  
  
*So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it too soon to tell?*  
  
*Oh, what the hell  
It doesn't really matter*  
  
A hoarse laugh caught him off guard, and he stumbled back against the stairs. Heero sat up smiling, rubbing his jaw. "Sorry to scare you." He apologized. Duo frowned.  
  
"Baka yaro." He muttered. "What a stupid thing to do! You scared the hell out of me!!" Then he looked thoughtful. "So what do you think?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
"Not fun." Heero said seriously. Duo nodded, then smiled.  
  
"What does this mean, Heero?" Duo asked nervously. There was a very tense moment, then Heero shrugged.  
  
"I can't promise I won't hit you again." Heero said harshly. Duo shook his head.   
  
"I don't think you need to...I hear it in your voice."  
  
"Don't say that!" Heero quipped. Duo pushed Heero back down in the walk wet with melted snow, smiling.   
  
"Shut up. I know it this time...I *know*. And even if you do...I'll kill ya. Got it, Hee-chan?" Duo said cheerily.  
  
*How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?*  
  
*Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place*  
  
"Fine then." Heero agreed. "Now what?" He asked softly. Violet eyes flickered with uncertainty.   
  
"I love you," Duo said, "But I can't go back to the colony with you...not now. I have a lot going on for myself."  
  
Heero nodded. "I'll come back when you're ready."  
  
*The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore*  
  
*We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
Duo pinned Heero down and kissed him softly. Heero was in too much of a daze to respond correctly. Duo chuckled softly. "Been a while, eh?" (2)  
  
Heero laughed out loud, a clear laugh filled with amusement and love. It was a comfort for Duo to feel the warm breath on his cheek.   
  
"I was about to make breakfast, Heero. Wanna come inside?" Duo offered. Heero nodded and wrapped his arms around Duo. They stood up and Duo gestured toward the front door. After all that messing around on the cold damp walk, they were both pretty frikken freezing. Heero walked behind Duo and again took him in a tight hug. His face nuzzled into Duo's neck. Duo was surprised by the sudden display of affection and gave him a quizzical look. "Heero...?"  
  
"The days of the Perfect Soldier are gone, Duo. I promise...I swear..."  
  
Duo put his finger on Heero's lips and silenced him.   
  
"That's not necessary, Heero." He said lovingly. Heero smiled and they walked inside just as snow again began falling like powdered sugar on the front lawn.   
  
But neither of them felt the cold this time.  
  
*I see your face...*  
  
*I see your face...*  
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: I'm done with the SG saga at last!!!! Oh happy day!! Now to work on the other 3....*sob!* I'm suffering from something...might be overwork....but who knows, eh? SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! ALL OF YOU!!! Is this the ending you expected?? Read and Review, minna-san!   
  
Oh yeah...along with my 'Parents of the Gundam Pilots' new series I'll be starting soon, I'm also going to start a humor thing, after I get a few more of my longer fics completed. The fics will be based on jokes or stories. If you have a killer joke, I'll make it into a fic and give you full credit. How's that sound?  
  
1- Blood comes quicker with hot water.   
  
2- Not in that way!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
*AnimeCat*  



End file.
